1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a personal or particular space air conditioner, which can be installed at a desired located and fashion enough to permit air conditioning, not for an entire air conditioning space, but for a particular space.
2. Background of the Related Art
The air conditioner maintains a temperature, a humidity, and the like of a desired space (air conditioned space) at appropriate states by using a refrigerating cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation of a refrigerant. In the air conditioner, there are package type air conditioners and room air conditioners. In general, the air conditioner has a heat discharging part with the condenser and a heat absorbing part with the evaporator arranged in separate places. And, since the heat discharging part is arranged outside of the room, the heat discharging part is called as an outdoor unit, and, since the heat absorbing part is arranged inside the room, the heat absorbing part is called as an indoor unit. A related art room air conditioner will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
A heat discharging part 5 is arranged outside of the room, and the heat absorbing part 3 is arranged inside of the room. For an example, the heat absorbing part 3 is fixed to a wall, and the heat discharging part 5 is placed on a veranda or the like. There is refrigerant pipe lines connected between the heat absorbing part 3 and the heat discharging part 5 for flow of the refrigerant. And, there is a drain hose 9 connected to the heat absorbing part 3 for discharging the condensate formed at the evaporator of the heat absorbing part 3.
A system of the heat absorbing part will be explained, with reference to FIG. 2. The heat absorbing part 3 is provided with an evaporator 37 and a fan 38 fitted inside thereof. And, there is a suction grill 33 in front portion of a body 31 of the heat absorbing part, for drawing air from the room, and a discharge grill 35 below the body 31 of the heat absorbing part, for discharging cooled air heat exchanged with the evaporator 37 into the room again.
The operation of the related art air conditioner will be explained, with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
The room air flowed into the suction grill 33 is cooled down as the room air is heat exchanged at the evaporator 37, and discharged into the room again, for maintaining the room temperature at a preset level. The evaporated refrigerant is provided to a compressor in the heat discharging part 5 through a low pressure pipe line 7b, and compressed and provided to the condenser. The refrigerant makes heat exchange with external air at the condenser to condense the refrigerant and discharge heated air outside of the room. The condensed refrigerant is expanded at an expansion valve and flows to the evaporator 37 through a high pressure pipe line 7a again. By repeating the foregoing process, the room, i.e., the air conditioned space 1 can be maintained at a desired temperature.
In the meantime, water drops are formed on a surface of the evaporator 37 during heat exchange between the room air and the refrigerant at the evaporator 37 in the heat absorbing part 3, because a surface temperature of the evaporator 37 is very low compared to the room temperature, to cool down the room air in contact with the evaporator 37 below a dew point of the air. The water drops formed at the evaporator 37 are collected at a place along a drain channel 39 in the heat absorbing part 3, and drained to outside of the room through a drain hose 9.
However, the related art air conditioner has the following problems.
First, the related art air conditioner in general is bulky and heavy such that installation of the air conditioner is not convenient. And, moving once installed indoor unit or outdoor unit to another place is difficult, since the refrigerant pipe lines are formed of copper tubes, and passed through a wall for fastening at desired locations.
Second, the transfer of cooled air from the heat absorbing part to a distant place from the heat absorbing part takes much time period, to require a long time period in cooling down the distant place. And, an intensive local air conditioning for a particular space, not the entire air conditioning space, has not been possible. If moving the air conditioner to a space where air conditioning is required is possible, the intensive air conditioning for the particular space can be made available, that is in fact not possible by using the related art air conditioner.
Third, even though the discharge grill in the heat discharging part has means for regulating a blow direction, the blow direction regulation has a limitation since the heat absorbing part itself is fixed to wall or the like.
Therefore, development of a particular space cooling, or personal(small sized) air conditioner is required, which is convenient and simple in installation and movement, enough to permit an instant cooling of, not the entire air conditioning space, but a particular space.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a personal air conditioner that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a personal air conditioner which can be installed and moved with easy to permit an effective air conditioning of a particular space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a personal air conditioner, of which direction of cooled air discharge from a heat absorbing part can be regulated, freely.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the personal air conditioner includes a heat discharging part having small sized compressor and condenser, a heat absorbing part having a small sized evaporator, a flexible high pressure pipe line connecting between the condenser and the evaporator, and a flexible low pressure pipe line connecting between the evaporator and the compressor, thereby installation and moving of the heat discharging part and the heat absorbing part are convenient. The high pressure pipe line and the low pressure pipe line are preferably detachable. Thus, since coupling and separation of the heat discharging part and the heat absorbing part are possible, fast cooling down of a desired space is possible.
The personal air conditioner further includes heat absorbing part fixing means having one end connected to the heat absorbing part and the other end supported on a desired location.
The heat absorbing part fixing means includes a base movable and supported on a desired location, a first supporting member fixed on the base, and a second supporting member having one end height adjustably coupled to the first supporting member and the other end rotatably coupled to the heat absorbing part. And, the personal air conditioner further includes angle adjusting means in a lower portion of the second supporting member for adjusting an angle in up and down direction.
Thus, the personal air conditioner of the present invention can cool down a desired space within a short time period because installation and movement of the heat discharging part and the heat absorbing part are convenient, and cooled air from the heat absorbing part can be directed as desired.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.